Shades of White: A Tiny Collection of Hilda Ships
by Blu Rose
Summary: A small collection of drabbles centered around 9 Pokemon ships featuring the female protagonist of Pokemon BW, Hilda. (Or Touko. Or White. Or whatever people wanna call her.)


**More weird ships! Hooray! Started out of boredom several months ago, a series of Pokémon drabbles centered around ships with the BW protagonist Hilda! (Or Touko. Or White. Or whatever you wanna call her.) Decided to avoid my usual choice of shipping her with Red or Ash for some lesser known ships and a few I've always wanted to write about, all inspired by the list of Pokémon ships on Neverending Romance.**

 **X-X-X**

 **Shades of White**

 _1\. AchromicShipping (Reshiram & Hilda)_

They connected. She is the tiny bit of black that was missing from the core of his vast white being. She is the beautiful ideal that sprang forth from his truth. She was an excellent choice to be his hero and he was honored to serve her. So deep did his honor go that he was willing to share a secret her: something that only his first hero knew. The secret of his human-like form. It was a gift to her, the human girl whose passionate fire he had come to admire.

Reshiram sat there on the edge of her bed, waiting to surprise his hero with a blue-eyed, white-haired and _very_ naked man she could call her own.

 _2\. BlackCityShipping (Zekrom & Hilda)_

They connected. She is the drop of white that floats like an island in the deep black that makes up his being. She is the sweet truth that developed from his ideals. She was the perfect hero for him and he promised to be loyal to her until her dying breath. So strong was his loyalty that he decided to trust her with a secret that only his first hero knew. The secret of his human-like form. It would be a gift to the human girl whose vibrant spark he had come to adore.

Zekrom laid there on her bed, waiting to give to his hero the gift of a red-eyed, black-haired, and _very_ naked man that she deserved for her dedication.

 _3\. BlackQueenShipping (Cynthia & Hilda)_

"You're prettier than you give yourself credit for," Cynthia remembered telling her once during the summer season. There had been many women associated with the Unova Pokémon League in her seaside villa, and she was among them—a young woman with spark and fire who reminded her of another girl back in Sinnoh. She lacked curves, but she was leggy, and she had a cute face with a bright smile and eyes as blue as the Undella Sea. Cynthia had told her so as she stood before the foreigner wearing a borrowed bathing suit. She thought it was just a compliment, but she wasn't lying. She was like a Budew that was sure to become a Roselia with the most beautiful of roses.

Cynthia looked forward to returning to Unova in the summers just to see how the girl's loveliness would develop.

 _4\. ChandelureCharmShipping (Hex Maniac & Hilda)_

A pretty girl with pretty blue eyes who walked the thin line of truth and ideals would be my soulmate. That was what the ethereal voices who whispered to me had said, and I believed that with all my being. Long before I even met this girl, I imagined our future together, fueled by the visions granted to me by my spirit friends. Some made me smile. Some made me blush and giggle at their fresh subjects. Yes, even I, someone labeled with the somewhat insulting nickname of _hex maniac_ could act like a normal girl.

And on the day we finally met in the flesh, and we battled, and she won, I didn't feel the least bit perturbed. I was enamored from witnessing her vigor and energy in the present reality. As she walked past me, I managed to innocently pluck a hair from her head. With that hair and a simple spell, she would surely stick around long enough to speak to me when next we met. My spirit friends already said as much.

 _5\. DualChopShipping (Benga & Hilda)_

His grandfather Alder had introduced Benga to her when she returned from her journey outside of Unova. She was the first girl he ever felt that way about—something different from the passion to become a strong trainer with strong Pokémon and other childish things. She was pretty in a way that wasn't so typical—no perfume, frills or makeup, just as naturally pretty as a Volcarona. What more of a reason did a young boy need to get a crush on a girl who was several years older than him? It may have been the result of hormones, but for Benga, it was love at first sight—something his grandfather would tease him about for weeks on end.

 _6\. FerrisWheelShipping (N & Hilda)_

He wanted to tell her how he thought he loved her. How in his travels across the world in the last two years, he'd witnessed from various sources—both fictional and real—that one certainly felt like he did at the moment when they were alone with the one they loved. However, what was supposed to be a romantic setting was tampered with by old memories. After all, it was here on the Ferris wheel that he revealed his past intentions to her and ruined a friendship before it had a chance to bloom. He didn't even think about how awkward it might have been to come back here.

But still, he felt grateful to her. Because of her, he was able to change. He was able to see the real truth of the world and form his own ideals rather than the ones his father molded for him. He wanted to tell her how he thought he loved her for her kindness and her strength and her ability to forgive him. How he needed her help and experience to be sure, because this sort of feeling was strange and different and unsettling. But the closest he could tell her was "I have wanted to see you for the longest of times."

 _7\. FireWhiteShipping (Nate & Hilda)_

She's my predecessor, the one everyone likes to compare me to. Before I even met her, the constant comparison annoyed me to no end. They made her seem so perfect and wonderful and I felt inferior to her. I couldn't stand the thought of meeting that famed trainer in person.

But when I did, I was pleasantly surprised. She tried her best to be friendly while still being nervous to a complete stranger she'd only heard about from friends. It made me wonder if people exaggerated _my_ feats as much as they did _hers_. But she showed me that she was an ordinary girl, the same way I was an ordinary boy. I was allowed to relax around her in a way I only could around Hugh and my mom, and I liked to think that she was allowed to drop the front as a hero.

I think it's somewhere around that point that I started to like her as more than a fellow hero or a friend. Suddenly I couldn't be around her without blushing. The way some people go on about her, I think I have competition. I should probably tell her how I feel someone else does, but there's a part of me that's worried about what might happened…or what _won't_ happen…

"Hey. You said you had something you wanted to talk about?"

This is it. Now or never. "I wanted to tell you that I…"

 _8\. ShiroShipping – (Bianca & Hilda)_

Bianca loves Hilda. She thinks that maybe she loved her from the moment they met and she saved her from a pack of bullies. She was like her knight in shining armor—the complete and other contrast of the Black Hero she would become one day. And from then on, Hilda was always there to push her on and motivate her. She gave her courage and determination to chase her dreams when people like her father made her feel weak and helpless. She assured her that it was okay that she wasn't the strongest at Pokémon battles, because physical strength wasn't everything. She was the reason why she was determined to become a Pokémon Professor. Bianca owed Hilda so much…

And yet she couldn't build up the courage to tell Hilda how she felt when she left in search of N. She didn't know of it was fear of being rejected, a fear of potentially making their friendship awkward, or a fear of feeling inadequate of her love. But Bianca promised to steel herself for the next time they would meet. Until that time, she keeps up her research and studying and prepares herself for the time when she can meet her hero again and say those three words she'd been longing to say for years.

 _9\. WhiteChristmasShipping – (Kyurem & Hilda)_

They bonded. It had been ages since he last remembered a human—or any lifeform—that he held a bond with. She is the gray that resulted from the realization that truths and ideals were two sides of the same coin that could work together towards a shared dream. She was his hero not in title, but as the one who saved him from the emptiness. She filled an empty hole in his being—in his heart—that he couldn't mend on his own. She created warmth where for centuries there had only been coldness. He had to repay her for her kindness.

"Well? Does this form please your eye?" Kyurem had asked after unveiling his secret. The human form he hadn't taken for years—a form that had changed with the emptying of his being, but still looked relatively the same: yellow eyes, gray hair tinged with streaks of icy blue, and the same muscular body that felt cold to the touch. This had been his gift to her to show his gratitude, and from her blushing face and her eyes so focused on his being, he was assured that she was pleased with this form.

"Ah... Why are you naked?"


End file.
